


I don't know what to title this.  I wanted to title it "?" But I think the mod will not like that title.

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Rambo: The Force of Freedom
Genre: Censorship, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Treat, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rambo's battle with his demons.  I suck at titles and summaries, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know what to title this.  I wanted to title it "?" But I think the mod will not like that title.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



Sometimes, when Rambo is fighting S.A.V.A.G.E., he thinks of [saving animals and children], and sometimes [little fluffy clouds].

Then he snaps out of it, because he realizes he's not back in Vietnam anymore, and he'll never see [ice cream] again.


End file.
